


Kim Hyde/Bill Hazeldine - Hiddlesworth - Calls me home

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Home and Away, Suburban Shootout, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Romance, Video, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a good English boy, Kim is your typical Aussie beach bum. Bill was sure he wanted to study theology and go to a mission in Africa, Kim isn’t sure of anything, he doesn’t even know if he could imagine a future. Their clash could likely make their lives derail, or maybe, it will be the means to put them back in track.<br/><br/>
Bill è un bravo ragazzo inglese, Kim il classico bello da spiaggia australiano.<br/>
Bill credeva di voler studiare teologia e andare in Africa, Kim non sa più nemmeno se può immaginare un futuro. Un incontro/scontro che può far deragliare due vite o forse, semplicemente, rimetterle nel giusto binario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim Hyde/Bill Hazeldine - Hiddlesworth - Calls me home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698536) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell). 




End file.
